Ballykissangel: Love Led Us Here
by CallMeButLove
Summary: Please Read & Review! I think I have a good title now, what do you think? Any where do I go from here ideas? Thanks, and enjoy! ** On INDEFINITE HOLD **
1. Chapter 1

"Untitled"

By AssumptaFan (a.k.a. CallMeButLove)

It had been six weeks now, and Peter Clifford was still uncertain of his path. Six long, quiet, sad, sulky weeks since the marriage had been annulled. Yet he still could not take real action. There was no doubt of his feelings for Assumpta Fitzgerald, but could he ever be forgiven for turning his back on the life he'd chosen so long ago? Could he ever have spiritual peace knowing that he'd failed to uphold the vows he'd sworn? Would the parish accept him as a man and not a priest? More than that, would they accept his love for Assumpta? He had held back speaking to Fr. MacAnally again, and for that Assumpta was angry. So was he, it was just so overwhelming. It was becoming difficult to think, to walk, to eat, to breathe. He had religiously avoided the Pub since his row with Assumpta. She'd asked him to tell her exactly what his intentions were, and he had faltered. It was unbearable now to think of the pain in her eyes, when he had confirmed his love, but had been unable to tell her for certain that they would be together. It was not something he could stand to ever see again, so he had stayed away. He had requested that Fr. Mac relieve him of his duties temporarily, so he would have time to think. But no formal decision had been made.

This was all he had thought of, prayed for, dreamed of for weeks. Assumpta was everything Peter had ever needed only he somehow couldn't face taking the final step. It was safer to hide behind the collar, and robes, safer for his inexperienced heart. After all, he had never been in any kind of real romantic relationship, Jennie had been dear to him, but he was never really in love with her. He had seen the results of break-ups and failed romances so often in Manchester, and he had seen multiple near misses in Ballykay as well. What would happen if things fell apart with Assumpta? He knew that he could never, never live without her now. Not ever. It would be the absolute and final straw, which would break him irreparably. How could he go on? He couldn't, even as a man of deep faith, nothing could support him through the loss of Assumpta.

On the other hand, if he did not take the risk the result would be the same as if they failed- he would die. If they tried, he could finally experience the taste of her lips on his, hold her hand, and drown in her eyes, and never surface again. Sweet Mother of God, he could spend the rest of his life holding her, kissing her, and making love with her. They could have children, and raise them. Dear Lord how could he not risk his heart, his life for that matter for the chance to give Assumpta all those things? The things she had spent her life waiting for, that he'd only just realized he wanted with her. As he walked over the hills back into Ballykay, just as he'd entered nearly three years earlier he felt a rush of sheer pleasure looking down on the little village that had become his home – followed immediately by an overwhelming sense of panic. For he had finally resolved to tell Assumpta, Fr. Mac, the village, and the world that he intended to marry her, and make a new life with her there, right there in their not-so-perfect world of Ballykissangel- whether anyone else liked it or not.

As expected, Fr. MacAnally had taken the news rather badly, and had even disparaged Assumpta by implying that she was easily replaced, and no better than common. Peter tried to be understanding of the older man's feelings, but the insulting remarks only served to strengthen his resolve. He would hold onto the woman he loved, no matter the cost. Nothing could deter him now; his choice was made. When he said as much to Fr. Mac his only reply was the steely gaze that seemed to fillet his heart, search its contents and when all was revealed, cauterize the opening with its intensity. He said not a word, simply walked into St. Joseph's and sitting at his desk, began drawing up the necessary papers to give Peter his freedom. In the interim, Peter was compelled to speak to Assumpta, to hear her voice. He walked to the nearest telephone box, and dialed the number. When she answered with her customary 'Fitzgerald's', his heart nearly choked him.

"Apparently you're everywhere- all over the country. I don't think so, I think there is only one of you, and I can't let you go. I love you. I want you in my life. I'll do whatever it takes, whatever you want. Just don't run away from me."

There was an agonizing pause and then she spoke.

"Would I have to go to church?"

When Peter returned to Fr. Mac's office to sign everything, he was met with ice-cold efficiency. As much as he had tried he could not resist the desire to say something in defense. He looked up from his signature and spoke quietly, but with control.

"When that young woman came here looking for her mother, I never said a word."

"What?"

"She is your daughter, and you let her walk away. I never said a word about it, but now you sit there judging me when you've faced the same choice. Yours left a woman to raise a child alone, and ultimately cost another a chance at having a father."

"How dare you? What would you have me do, tell her that I am her father, a priest? What would that have done to her after learning the truth about her 'auntie'? Especially since it would change nothing, why put her through it?"

"I'm only saying that even though our courses of action are different, you've been where I am. You've loved a woman that much. You have a daughter. You may not agree with my choosing Assumpta, but you must understand the feelings."

"I do understand Peter. I, it's only that I feel you are an exceptionally talented priest. I may not always agree with the methods you employ, but you have a way with people, and the parish will feel the loss. So will I."

"Thank you Father. It means a lot to hear that from you. I have always respected and admired you, and I appreciate all the help you've given me- very much."

"Yes well, I will inform you when these are official. In the meantime you will resume your normal duties, and should expect to adhere to the same standards as always. No exceptions. When the papers are processed you'll be responsible for a final Sunday Mass, during which you will say your goodbyes to the parish. When the service is completed, your obligations will be fulfilled, and your ordination will be terminated."

"Thank you Father. Will I see you at the Food Faire?"

"Of course."

The sense of liberation was beyond description, and Peter could not go home. Instead he walked, and walked, and walked until he could not go any farther. He then turned around, sat down and looked behind him. He realized just how far he'd walked then. Clear up to Brian Quigley's Hut on the mountain. There's no wonder Brian loved coming here as a young man. The view was spectacular! He would bring Assumpta here soon and show her the world as he saw it now- beautifully peaceful, quiet, warm, and full of love. A love that she alone had brought to his heart and one that would never, ever die. He did not realize the time, and unknown to him the Pub was teeming with Food Faire Contestants all wondering where the winner of the competition was. Assumpta was becoming a bit anxious, because Peter had sent his entry along with Siobhán, but had not arrived. She had not seen or heard from him aside from his astounding, and loving words over the phone. Suddenly, the door opened and cheers erupted as Peter arrived at last. He was bewildered, but rallied when Brendan held up the trophy, and indicated Peter's dish. He looked across the bar at Assumpta, and saw the love in her eyes. After a brief bit of conversation, he managed to casually call her away from the crowd.

"I love you."

"Ah, would you take that thing off before you say things like that?"

"I can't help it."

"I know. Listen Peter,"

"Assumpta, I've made my decision, but I don't want to talk here. I have the perfect place. Just wait until the Faire is through, I'll explain everything."

"Are you going to get to heaven or aren't you?"

"Sorry? Oh yeah, the song. If that's the only condition, then it's a sure thing."

"It better be."

All the punters had gradually ambled out into the night, with full stomachs, and light hearts. Niamh had stayed, with Peter to help Assumpta clear up, and when they'd finished she had gone home. Neither Peter, nor Assumpta noticed the gleam in her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder at her two nearest friends. Something was about to happen, that much was certain.

After they had determined that everyone would now be at home, the pair left Fitzgerald's by the back door and walked out into the night. Peter led Assumpta up, and up, over the rise of the hills clear to the top of the mountain overlooking the village. As they moved through the cold night air, they spoke very little, and Assumpta began to wonder when the other shoe would drop, and he'd finally say he'd chosen the Priesthood. When they did reach Brian's little hut, and stopped, she was so keyed up that as soon as he opened his mouth she rounded on him with all her pent up anger, pain, and fear.

"You do realize that dragging me all this way won't make it any easier. You could have told me back at the bar, so at least I could throw some glasses at you. I can't believe the way that bloody church has you all done up. You can't even think for yourself. I knew it was all too good to be real...."

As she spoke tears began streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't pause at all. Peter was completely baffled, but she just went on and on. So he did the first thing that came into his head to shut her up. Her kissed her – hard, and full on the mouth. When he stopped she hit him – hard, and fast on the mouth. He staggered back a step, lost his footing and fell, nearly cracking his skull on a large rock. Assumpta let out a yelp, and sprang to help him, but in reflex he recoiled at her touch.

"Peter! Oh god, are you hurt? I am sorry, god. I'm so sorry, please let me help you, you're bleeding."

"No! I mean, Assumpta how could you?"

"I know I should never have hit you, but I got riled thinking you would leave me, and oh, god. I'm sorry."

"I'm not talking about your hitting me; I mean how could you think I wouldn't choose you? After everything that's happened, everything I said at the lake meant nothing? I've told you I love you, that hasn't changed; only now I've taken the official steps necessary. It's only a matter of time. I brought you up here to tell you that we are finally going to have a chance. I have to wait for the papers to come back, give my 'goodbye' sermon to the parish, and then it's done. I'll be free- to love you openly, and without condition, or end. I could never live without you. Not ever again."

"Oh. Peter I don't know what to say, I thought... well I got scared, and I couldn't bear losing you either, so I overreacted. I'm sorry. I only just love you so much that I..."

"Assumpta,"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and look out there will you? Just look at that. That's all ours, every last tree, house, stone, blade of grass. It belongs to us – it's home. That is what I'm offering you, and expecting from you. That out there, a beautiful, sometimes cold, and harsh world that may challenge us, but that will always be home. Do you want it?"

"Are you asking me to share it with you?"

" Course. There's no one else that could make my days start like this."

"Right then. I want it, all of it and more."

As they watched the stars begin to fade over Ballykissangel, Peter and Assumpta felt love, and peace wash over them like a waterfall, bathing them and preparing them for the days to come. Nothing had ever felt better. As if by some internal clock Peter turned to his love, and spoke.

"We'd best be back before 5 o'clock. Kathleen and Fr. Mac are early risers."

"Yeah."

"One more thing Assumpta, I have to be a priest right up to the end, OK? I mean I'll be doing the Christening, and confessions, and mass until everything is final, so I have to act like a priest as well."

"In other words, if I want to kiss you now's the time, right? Uh, huh. Come here."

Assumpta reached up and pulled Peter's lips down to hers in a firm, and passionate kiss. They held onto the moment for as long as their lungs could allow, and finally parted, breathless. Peter was in shock, and grinning like he'd just won the lotto and Assumpta basked in the glow of knowing the power in just her kiss. Silently she hoped he couldn't see just how much his kiss had undone her it'd ruin her mystique.

"Let that keep you warm until you take that dog collar off for good, eh?"

She whispered the comment low, and seductively up at him, and he smiled down at her happier than he had ever been. As they walked back down the mountainside, their hearts were full of love, and heads full of dreams of the future they would share. Neither could predict the events to come that would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

***************************** PART 2 OF? *****************************

The next morning dawned, and Assumpta awoke slowly from a deep, dream – filled sleep more rested than she'd felt in ages. The room felt exceptionally dark to her, but she attributed that to sleep still clouding her eyes. That is until she realized just what had roused her in the first place. There was a dreadful pounding on the door below. She stumbled to the window, looked down, and to her surprise there was a crowd of people milling about outside the door including Brendan, Siobhan, Padraig, and others. Liam was the one doing the pounding. As the situation set in more firmly she also grasped the fact that the darkness in the room was not due to sleep, or to an early hour. There was no power in the pub! As a result, her alarm had failed to sound and with the drapes pulled together soundly; the daylight had been abated almost entirely. She scrambled across the room to her bureau, found her watch, and let out a yelp.

"Oh my God! 11:10 AM. Well, this is your reward for staying out on the mountain half the night with Peter", she chided herself.

As she dressed she rang a very groggy Peter and demanded that he come and help her sort out the mess downstairs. She'd been to over the moon to deal with it last night, and help empty the now useless icebox, and to try and get some power back on.

After disconnecting she rushed down the stairs, and out the front door closing it behind her before any of the mob could see inside.

"Ah your Ladyship!" said Brendan sarcastically. "

"Should we be ringing you first if it's elevenses we're after now?"

"No Brendan. If you'll cast your mind back a few hours, you'll remember that the fuse box in there has been dodgy for a while now. Did you never think that I mightn't have power here? Did it occur to any of you that my attempts to put the bloody thing to rights might have caused me some injury?"

"Ah come on Assumpta," Siobhan started, but like everyone else she was silenced when Padraig spoke up.

"No Siobhan, our one here is right. I went down there yesterday. That antiquity is as likely to short out and hurt someone, as Brendan is to order a glass of stout with his dinner", he finished.

"Thank you Padraig. Now if you'll excuse me ladies and gentlemen. I have quite a lot of work to do in there, clearing out the icebox, and trying to get the fuses in order", she stated. When she got no response, she continued.

"So as much as it pains me to do so, I'm afraid I'll have to remain closed until further notice."

Assumpta watched as the little group shuffled off in pursuit of their lunches, and began to get upset that none of them had offered to stay and help her.

_After all the years I've spent serving, and cleaning up after that lot, and now when I could do with a bit of help they walk off as if there's nothing matters but there stomachs_, she thought stormily. All her ire melted away when as she turned to go in a familiar voice asked, "Can I give you a hand with any of that?"

"Well you ought to since this is all your fault", she was smiling though her back was to Peter and he could not see it.

"What? I, you can't think it's my fault you haven't any power?"

"Whoa Peter, slow down. If I can't have a bit of fun with you, I may have to rethink our arrangement", she said mischievously.

Realizing he'd been had, Peter spun her around and held her in front of him firmly, with her arms at her sides. "Oh really?"

"Yes really", she said with a wicked smile.

"I might have a little something to say about that", he answered looking down over her shoulder at her, smiling back. Suddenly her nearness became too much for him, and he let go quickly leaving her to look at him wondering.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought we'd better get at this lot while there's still some daylight", he looked at his shoes.

"OK. Well why don't you start in here, while I go down and try and get us some light, eh?"

"No!" Peter yelled louder than he'd intended, but as he stood at the back of the crowd earlier, he'd taken Padraig's words to heart and the thought of that fuse box frightened him. If anything were to happen to Assumpta, he didn't know if he'd survive it.

"I'm sorry I shouted; it's just that the fuses are dangerous and if you were to be hurt, or… I don't know what I'd do", he looked sheepish again, and Assumpta smiled.

"Peter I have been sorting that thing out for years and nothing's happened. Nothing is going to now either, don't worry, OK?"

Peter was unconvinced, and decided on compromise. "OK here's what I think, we should start up here cleaning

this lot up with what light we've got, and then deal with the icebox, then if there's enough light, and we have enough energy, we can tackle the fuses. Regardless of when we get to them, though we do it together. Agreed?"

Sensing that this was not an argument she could win Assumpta looked at Peter, at the genuine concern in his eyes, the trace of fear, and simply said; "Agreed".

They worked together in near total silence for the next hour and a half. Finally, when the work upstairs was nearly finished, Peter broke the comfortable quiet.

"I'll get the last of it out of here," he spoke of the sack of rubbish he was holding. "Will you have lunch with me in a bit?"

"Sure as long as you don't expect me to find it here", she answered.

"No I mean can I take you out to lunch?"

"I thought you had to be a priest `to the end'?"

"I don't intend to wear the collar, Assumpta. Besides, it's only lunch. Fr. Mac and Kathleen go to lunch together all the time in Cildargin", he explained.

"OK so. We'll go out then. Could you give me a minute to clean up a bit?"

"I was going to ask the same of you so, of course. I don't know when I'll have to vacate the priest's house, but for now I guess I can still shower there. Say half an hour?"

"Yeah, sounds great", Assumpta said thinking that Peter looked about twelve again, nervous, and excited. She silently hoped her own nerves were better hidden.

In his mind Peter Clifford was evolving a plan. Assumpta had made everyone feel fairly guilty earlier, and he felt that if he could just talk to Niamh, he might be able to get something done about those fuses, while he and Assumpta were out.

As he reached the Garda Station, he'd begun to feel confident that his plan would work. It was just past one pm, and with a good foot under them the lads and the others could have the place in top shape by late evening. All he had to do now was to convince Niamh to work on her dad, for the job.

"Yes Father, um Peter, that still does feel a bit odd you know, calling you Peter", Niamh said embarrassed.

"I know it feels odd to hear you saying it. Now will you get Brian to do it, and Brendan, Siobhan, Padraig, yourself, will you help?"

"Sure you know we'll all be glad to help Peter, but where the money going to come from, I know my dad, and he'll be wanting to know that straight", she said.

"I know, just tell him it's all set. I've got a small sum from me mum, and that should cover the parts, equipment, and labour needed. The only thing is it has to be done today. I can't very well talk Assumpta into staying over someplace, she'll be suspicious", Peter was sure they could get it done if they were quick.

"Oh and Niamh, I know you'll keep an eye on the work, make sure it's done properly, yeah?"

"Of course. You'd best get going, and clean up. Your half-hour is almost up", Niamh smiled broadly as she began dialing her dad, then Liam, Donal, Padraig, and the rest telling them to get to the Garda Station post haste.

In a matter of an hour, the work had begun to refurbish Fitzgerald's electrical system, and Brian Quigley was grilling his daughter about the difficulties of the project.

"Ah you don't know what you're asking Niamh. There's no way even with all of us that this thing can be put to rights this soon, and for Peter's price. The electrician crew alone will need a full day's work out of it, and if the carpenters can get the walls restored by tomorrow you're talking a miracle. That still leaves the painting, and clean up work to be finished by the rest of them. Do you not remember how long it took to do over Kathleen's place?"

"So you can't get it done, is that it dad? Peter's wasting his money then is he?"

"That's another matter, that is. Peter isn't here for my estimates, what we're looking at is at least three days work for the crews, and there's only budgeted enough for one. I can't pay them without Peter, or whoever's paying for this to pay me first. They're like to walk off the job without some cash", Brian was concerned not so much for the crew's share of course, but as foreman he had a cut due as well and if there was only enough to pay the crews and suppliers, he'd be left out in the cold.

"Dad, do I look stupid? You're only after your share of the money to be had here, and we both know it. Don't forget there are six people in there volunteering their time, and energies to this, nothing comes out of the budget for them, now does it. You're after paying four electricians, and three carpenters. The money Peter left should more than cover it, and if there's any cost left for materials that can be your contribution, after all you drink in here too", Niamh stopped, and Brian realized he was hopelessly out ranked in this thing, so he left her, and recovered his dignity giving orders inside.

Peter smiled to himself, as he drove the two of them out of town toward their lunch `date'. He smiled as he thought of Assumpta's face when she saw all the work that everyone had done for her. Smiled when he pictured her reaction to the caring village of people who'd worked so hard to keep her safe from harm, and make her life a bit easier. He drove on smiling, and Assumpta watched him.


	3. Chapter 3

***************************** PART 3 OF? *******************************

"Thanks for the lunch Peter, it's a nice change, not having to do it up myself", Assumpta looked at him with a smile. "But did we really need to come all the way here? Or is it just that you're afraid Fr. Mac will see us together?"

"No, that's not it. I only thought it might be a bit more enjoyable to be somewhere different, someplace away from the pressures of a small town. If we'd just gone into Cildargin, the whole village would've followed us", he answered.

"Well we ought to be getting back, that icebox is going to drive out all my customers for a fortnight if we don't sort it out today".

"Well I was thinking of a walk in the park we passed on our way here, if that's all right. I mean we rarely have the chance to talk without loads of people around, and I'd love to just talk with you for a bit", Peter began to realize as he spoke that they hadn't had nearly enough time to talk before this, and he was frightened by the multitude of details of her life he did not know.

Assumpta saw in Peter's eyes the doubts beginning to surface, and hastily agreed to the chat to allay some of his fears. She knew he felt that they hadn't known each other long enough, or well enough, but she knew him better than he realized. She'd tell him all about her hopes, dreams, fears, disappointments, and experiences, and reveal all of herself to him in a way she'd never done with anyone else. That would quiet his nerves, and her own quite a bit.

The words flowed from her like the Angel's waters, and by the time she'd finished the sun was setting, and hunger was beginning to stir in both of them again. When they'd begun their walk, it was bright and sunny, and they moved amiably about through the trees, flowers, benches, and the odd telephone, and post box. As time went on, a comfortable peaceful fatigue settled in and they found a secluded spot under a tree and sat down. Peter reclined on the soft grass next to her as she spoke to him of herself, and was pleasantly surprised when she reached down and pulled his head into her lap, just as so many other couples were doing all around them. Never had either felt so strongly the `sense of place', of being exactly where they belonged before.

"That was the day before you got your meteorology lesson along the road into Ballykay and I took pity on you… and fell in love with you", she stopped shyly there.

"You couldn't have loved me then could you? You didn't know me at all. I could have been an axe murderer… or something", he asked incredulously.

"Worse as it turns out, a priest", this was with a mischievous smile, before she continued. "No I should probably not have said love yet, but I was definitely attracted to you then, and had you not been a priest, I would have pursued you", she stated the last emphatically.

"Well I was taken with you from that day as well, but I was already running away from Jenny and didn't dare allow myself to…"

"Ah yes, Jenny. We will need to talk about her sometime soon Peter, but for now I am famished, and it's near eight o'clock. We'll have to stop someplace, because we've got no light left to deal with the icebox at home", the shock at the time gone by was clear in her tone, but Assumpta made no move to get up.

She could hardly bear the thought of this day ending. Tomorrow Peter would have to say Mass, and take his last confessions before Sunday's `Goodbye Service', and the forty-eight hours in between without him were daunting. She sat gently stroking his forehead, and watching the sun set for a moment, and then he stirred. They got up and began discussing where to go to get some dinner. It was Assumpta's choice this time and they only argued a bit over who'd be settling the tab. The place was nice, but not overly fancy, and fitted the taste of its patrons well. Both Peter and Assumpta enjoyed the food, and she decided that it was his turn to tell his life story. He did so over dinner and dessert and the long drive back into Ballykay. Just before they left the restaurant, Assumpta excused herself, and Peter took his first chance to check on the progress at Fitzgerald's. He was anxiously hoping they were finished, as he didn't think any other excuses to stay out would get round Assumpta without suspicion.

"Fitzgerald's," came Niamh's voice over the line and Peter quickly identified himself, and asked how they were doing.

"Sure we're just finishing clearing up the mess, and getting thing's put to rights for Assumpta. How close are you?"

"We're just on our way out now, it's about an hour's drive though will you be ready?" Peter asked worried.

"Yeah. Everything should be fine by then. Come along the two of you, I'd love for everyone to be here when our one sees all this", Peter could hear Niamh's smile, and was relieved. Just then he saw Assumpta moving toward him. He rang off with Niamh just in time for her to walk up, and join him. They arrived back at the darkened Pub, and Assumpta sighed.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Em, I just don't look forward to the next few days. You'll be doing, your priestly duties, and I'll be in here trying to find an electrician who'll work for next to nothing", she paused to unlock the door, and as she did, Peter spoke.

"Well I agree it will be hard being apart, but as to the electrician, you'll need to find something else to do because…" just then Assumpta opened the door, and the lights came on to reveal a Pub full of people waiting to surprise her.

"What the hell?" she turned to Peter. "You, this was your doing wasn't it, I can't believe you lot!


	4. Chapter 4

****************************** PART 4 OF? ******************************

"Peter, may I have a word please?" Assumpta asked as she walked directly through the pub into the kitchen door without a word to anyone else.

"Sorry, we'll be right out", Peter looked at their friends with a bit of apprehension in his eyes and his voice. He tried to cover it but was not entirely successful.

"I wonder if they've had a row on the way back?" asked Padraig. No one answered. Siobhan stepped over to the stereo, and switched it on to lend some privacy to the kitchen.

"How could you do a thing like this?" Assumpta was clearly angry.

"What?" Peter asked not precisely sure what she meant, and praying that he was wrong in his nearest guess. She only glared at him, so he asked again.

"What have I done?"

"Uuuugh! This, all this you authorized all this work to be done in MY business! I can't believe you'd presume to give that lot of 'cowboys' permission to do ANYTHING! It's not your name above that door out there, it's mine", when she paused to take a breath, Peter broke in. "Are you through?"

"YES I am through. Except to say that the sooner you accept that this place belongs only to me, and I decide when and IF work gets done in here, the better", she stopped in a huff.

"If you really feel the need to have a go at me about this, then fine – LATER. There is a crowd of OUR friends out there waiting to see if you like the hours of hard work they've put into keeping you safe, and I am not about to have a row in here when they've all been working since 1 o'clock this afternoon without stopping", he continued before Assumpta could respond.

"Oh and if it's not too much to ask, you could act pleased with their efforts, even if it's only until they've gone, all right?"

"OK, OK. I am pleased that they cared enough to help, I just…"

"No. We'll talk later, Niamh has a lot to show you", Peter turned and left the kitchen with Assumpta staring after him guilt just lingering near the edges of her mind.

When Assumpta followed Peter out of the kitchen, she had resolved to make a very convincing show of being pleased, for her friends benefit, but to let Peter have it later for his presumptuous behaviour. She faced the group smiling, and truly looked at their labours for the first time. She was honestly, pleased and a bit ashamed of her outburst. Just a bit…HE still should have asked her first. When she spoke it was with care to protect her friends feelings, they meant well. Also, to convey her truthful appreciation for the amount of effort they had put forth.

"You've fixed the power, and look at this place! I don't know when it's looked so new. Thank you all", Assumpta was feeling overwhelmed at the depth of caring the punters had shown her, and just when she'd believed they didn't care at all.

"Well just a minute Assumpta, you'd better come down to the cellar, and see the work down there as well", Niamh beamed at her friend.

Assumpta rushed over to the bar, and down the cellar ladder, before anyone could follow her. A bit frightened at the potential for disaster there.

"Mother of God! Look at this, oh Niamh, Peter, all of you. This is just beautiful I can't believe this! Who did the racks along the wall?" Assumpta's astonishment was clear in her voice, and Peter noted there was in fact genuine pleasure audible as well.

"Ah sure, Donal and I fixed those up for ya", answered Liam.

"Yeah, and it was Brendan's idea for the cases of stout, so we sized them up to one of them cases you had in the back there Assumpta", was Donal's contribution.

"You've needed something better down here for a while, I'm only sorry you had to lose a day's business to get it done", said Brendan looking at his shoes.

"The loo has been updated too Assumpta, and Niamh and I saw to the painting, Ambrose and Padraig cleaned up, and we all stocked the new shelves for ya", Siobhan's voice was heard from above.

"I even convinced Kathleen to let me refill your icebox Assumpta, no charge!"

"Niamh, you shouldn't have done all this… I just don't know what to say", everything was too much for her. The emotions of the day had run the gambit and Assumpta was not used to this type of kindness. She held people back to prevent the pain of loss later. By so doing she didn't have many moments like this. She stopped speaking as tears came to her eyes, and Peter held her gently while she regained composure. Everyone kindly left the cellar, and Padraig started some music upstairs.

"You arranged all this, and got me out of the way, I still can't believe it. I am still waiting for an apology for not asking me first though".

"I am sorry we had to take charge or your territory, but you should've known how much we all love you, no one was going to stand by with the fuse box the way it was, and risk losing you. Brian Quigley got the crews together, and the materials, and donated the bathroom suites as well".

"There's something else we both should have known you know", Peter continued.

"What's that?"

"That these people are our friends. The love us, and only want our happiness. Did you notice how they all left without a word when I held you? They want our happiness. It's going to be OK, I know now without a doubt", the conviction in Peter's voice steadied Assumpta as well, and she lead the way upstairs into the music filled Pub with a smile that penetrated clear to her soul.

It had been six days since the official end to Peter's career as a priest. He had begun his new job as Assumpta Fitzgerald's barman, and informally as her fiancé immediately following that service. It was a liberating day and a happy one because contrary to his initial misgivings nearly everyone was supportive of the decision. Kathleen, Fr. Mac, and a few others were scandalized, and otherwise upset by it but his friends, the people whose opinions mattered most to him were all very pleased to see how happy he an Assumpta had become. Siobhan headed up the string of congratulations with her heartfelt "It's about bloody time!"

Everyone had gathered at the pub for a small celebration, and they had been enjoying themselves immensely when Padraig called Assumpta and Peter from the bar microphone.

"Come along you two, make it official now give us a kiss!"

"Padraig…" Peter warned him embarrassed. He got the shock of his life when Assumpta came around the bar, and pulled him from his stool to the center of the room, and kissed him soundly. Once recovered, he kissed her back, and the kiss drew raucous cheers from the crowd. They parted, and each resumed working, and talking as the gathering continued. On a whim Peter would occasionally pull Assumpta into the dance floor, give her a turn, and then release her.

The week that followed would put to the test every aspect of the new relationship Peter and Assumpta had established, and cause some regret on both sides. Firstly the pub had been swamped by a load of unexpected, and out of season tourists who were cranky, demanding, and a general nuisance. Neither Peter nor Assumpta could find their place in the pub, Assumpta was used to being on her own, and Peter was not used to the work at all. The old argument over Assumpta wanting to be in control kept resurfacing, if a punter or guest asked Peter a question, of for anything at all, and he gave it Assumpta was at him for taking liberties with 'HER BUSINESS'. If he referred people to her for assistance, he was wrong for leaving all the work to her. 'What am I paying you for anyway?' conversations swirled for days. For Assumpta, the difficulties were predominately with Peter's inexperience beginning to sorely test her patience. He had to be looked after like a child, and his work checked, and redone often, so she was forever at him to improve. She eventually delegated him to wiping tables, emptying the ashtrays, putting logs on the fire, and swabbing out the loo. He complied mildly at first, but after three days the strain was too much.

"Assumpta, when did I become your housekeeper?" Peter asked thinly veiling his annoyance.

"When I discovered that you are completely useless behind the bar, at the till, in the kitchen, or anywhere else I need you", she answered unkindly, and regretted the words as soon as she'd said them.

"I'm sorry, Peter…" he cut her off.

"No you're right I should never have made the mistake of thinking that you'd have any interest in teaching me", Peter knew that this was going to escalate, but she'd hurt him with her remarks, and he couldn't stop.

"Interest has nothing to do with it Peter, you've seen the register you know how busy this place has gotten and if I am ever going to make a bit of decent money I can't just spend the days teaching you to pull an even pint, besides I never asked you to work in here, you asked me remember?"

"Yes I remember thinking that it would be nice to spend our days together, I never thought it would be like this", he sounded deflated. "Just tell me if I need to look for work someplace else Ms. Fitzgerald, I don't want to be where I'm not wanted", he finished hurt and angry.

"Peter, come on you know that's not what I meant, now why don't we just both get some sleep, eh?" Assumpta wanted to throw something at him for being childish, but she knew she was to blame as well for treating him so poorly lately.

"Right then. Will you be needing me tomorrow?" he asked sulkily.

"Of course I'll need you, I'm too full up in here to spare you", she answered.

"Thank you. Goodnight", with a bang of the front door he was gone. Assumpta sat down, in the nearest chair, and cried. She cried out her fatigue, her anger, her frustration, and her confusion. Then she got up, locked the doors, switched off the lights, and went wearily up to her room.

Peter had not the cleansing effect of tears on his heart, and so he lay in bed dwelling on all his anxieties about the pub, his love, his future, and his career. Would the two of them be able to stand up to the everyday pressures of working together? If they were at odds now, what would happen if they married, and had to live together all the time? He was hurt, confused, and angry; worst of all as knackered as he was he could not sleep. He tried reading, television, even praying, nothing worked. Finally, he left the house and walked up into the hills. When he could walk no more he turned around, stumbled back, and quite literally fell into his bed.

Peter awoke with a start, to the ringing of his telephone, when he answered he was met with a very irate Assumpta asking where the devil he was as it was nearly 12:30, and she'd no help at the bar. Between hasty apologies, and explanations, Peter dressed. He rang off with a quick 'I love you', and ran down the street to the pub. She ordered him into the kitchen to wash up, as soon as he entered, and side stepped his greeting kiss, as she served a couple of tourists their drinks. Siobhan and Brendan watched with Padraig, as things deteriorated that way for the next two days, until ultimately Peter and Assumpta were no longer speaking.

Making matters worse the weather had been bad all day, cold, and very stormy so the tourist group was stuck indoors, and they were complaining without end. Assumpta stomped around the bar, and Peter sulked about avoiding her, finally all the holiday guests checked out and boarded their bus in the rain. Just as Assumpta was closing the doors for the night, with Peter clearing up behind her at the tables, the slow drip from the weak spot in the ceiling that had been driving everyone mad all day, gave way and a great crashing flood of water, plaster, and roofing tiles came pouring in onto the floor.

"My God! What else can go wrong today?" Assumpta yelled.

"I'll get up there and see if I can't stop up the hole for now", Peter said helpfully.

"OK, the ladders are in the shed. Oh, and Peter bring the plastic tarp up too to lie over the hole when you're through. I'll see to this mess", Assumpta was beyond her breaking point now, they had both been run off their feet, and this would mean the end of any profit taken by the tourists visit.

"You know this probably wouldn't have happened if you'd had this spot seen to after the first time Assumpta", Peter yelled down into the hole frustrated and cold. He had not been feeling himself all day, and now he was soaked to the bone, and frozen nearly stiff in spite of his overcoat. His hands had already begun to numb and he'd just started.

"Yeah well I didn't see you offering to pay for it, or anyone else, and I just didn't have the funds. Besides, I think the real damage happened when you let Brian Quigley and his gang of cowboys at my pub. They did some sort of structural damage, and I'm going to see to it that Quigley knows it", Assumpta argued unreasonably and she knew it.

"Assumpta are you mad? Brian's men did no damage to this place. It's because of them and the rest of your FRIENDS efforts that the wiring, painting, and facilities are as nice as they are now. I can't believe you can blame them, when they worked all day to help you make this place safer and easier for you to run", Peter shouted back through the hole.

"You just don't want me to say anything against the work they did because it was your idea, even if it is the cause of all this", she snapped stubbornly.

"Mother of God Assumpta will you stop?" Peter had had enough.

"No I will not, this is MY business, and the rest of you need to just stay out of it. I don't need any one else fixing things around here OK? I've managed all this time, and I still can!"

"All right Assumpta, if that's how you feel then as soon as I finish up here, I'll go home, and start looking for somewhere else to work. I won't bother about your business any longer", Peter was furious, and hurt, and exhausted, and suddenly very dizzy. He took a deep breath and started to call Assumpta, but before he could do so the world went black, and he felt himself sliding down the roof. Then he felt nothing.

Assumpta realized she'd been overly hard on Peter, and she decided to go outside, and tell him to come inside where it was warm, so she could apologize. She felt as though she was losing him, and could not stand the pain any more. As she walked out from the rubbish bin in the kitchen she heard Peter say something that sounded like her name, but he stopped abruptly so she headed out into he stormy night. A she reached the side of the building where Peter had the ladder she watched in horror as he slid off the edge of the roof and landed in a crumpled heap at her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

************************* PART 5 OF? **********************************

The world had stopped turning. Everything from the wind and driving rain, to the street Assumpta was standing on had disappeared. She could feel herself screaming, but could not hear it. Her eyes registered Peter's motionless body in front of her but she could not move to touch or help him. Nothing existed, nothing moved, nothing remained except terror. What felt to her like ages passed as mere seconds. Suddenly the world resumed its vitality, the wind howled, the rain beat her skin, and her wrenching sob became audible just as it ended. Her feet had solidity upon which to run for help, and her hand met with the cold, unyielding, surface of the Garda Station door. She pummeled it with all her strength and nearly struck Ambrose when he opened up asking her what the trouble was.

"It's Peter he's fallen off of the roof!" Assumpta was frantic. Ambrose called up to Niamh, and she appeared at the stairwell.

"What is it, love?" She asked.

"Get some blankets, and your heavy overcoat, and mine, and take them with Assumpta here. There's been an accident; I'll mind Kieran while I call for an Ambulance, and ring Dr. Ryan. OK?" The policeman in Ambrose was evident in his businesslike manner, and he turned to his wife to whisper. "Look after her, Niamh. Judging by the sight of her Peter's been badly hurt. Don't endanger yourself, or allow her to do so. Keep her as warm and calm as you can yeah?

"Right Ambrose. You've rung the Doctor then?"

"Yes", he answered loudly for Assumpta's benefit, "And mind you don't move him at all now, a fall like that and he's likely to have broken bones. You don't want to make it worse," he called after the women, and turned back into the station to check the dispatch of that Ambulance. As he walked he whispered a silent prayer for the well being of his friends, both who had already weathered so much, and now faced even greater difficulty than ever.

Niamh had never seen Assumpta as frightened as she obviously was now. When they reached Peter, lying on the ground unconscious and cold, she could see why. He was so wet and undoubtedly cold, and when she bent to cover him with the blankets she'd gathered she could feel no breath from him. She risked feeling his neck for a pulse, and was relieved to find a fairly strong one present, but horrified to find Peter burning up with fever. If he felt this warm in the frigid stormy night, his temperature must be treacherously high. Niamh tried to mask her shock from Assumpta, but it was too late.

"What Niamh? What's wrong? He's not dead! He can't be dead; you found a pulse didn't you? I saw you checking. He can't be dead! Peter please!"

"Assumpta! Here listen to me now. He has a strong heart, and it's beating still. I was surprised at his temperature though, he seems to have a fever", as Niamh tried to calm her friend Dr. Ryan's car pulled up followed closely on by the ambulance. He yelled to Niamh to get Assumpta and herself clear so the emergency medics could get at Peter. Niamh pulled Assumpta to the side, and watched holding her bodily up as the three men rolled Peter onto a backboard, shouted over the rain to Dr. Ryan and each other, and began treating the more menacing of Peter's injuries. Dr. Ryan ran over to where the women stood and told them to get into his car so they could follow Peter to the hospital. Niamh move in the direction indicated, but Assumpta refused saying she wanted to stay with Peter.

"I have to Michael", she looked desperate and determined, and Dr. Ryan knew that the moments she would have with him now were precious. Peter was in a good deal more danger than she knew. He exchanged worried glances with Niamh, and agreed.

"Right, be sure to stay out of their way in there now. Peter needs their help to get through this. He won't make it if they can't get at him when needed." He hoped the admonition would help her see how serious this was without scaring her into hysterics. She nodded and ran to the ambulance and jumped in just as the driver was coming around to shut the door, and pull off into the night.

"I really think losing him will kill her Michael", Niamh said as they too started out. She was aware of the perilous state Peter was in, and worried.

"Let's just pray he has the strength to hold on for her sake then", he said.


	6. Chapter 6

*************************** PART 6 of? ********************************

Throughout the ride in with Peter Assumpta's mind barely processed the activities around her. She held Peter's hand and spoke very softly into his ear, but could not find the words she truly wished him to hear. Guilt was taking its toll on her psyche, and she could not argue it away. This was her fault. All of it if she hadn't been so hard on Peter, this wouldn't have happened. If she had been kinder to him, and showed more consideration instead of allowing her frustrations and anxieties overtake her, if she had only told him how frightened she was of letting anyone in, her business or her life perhaps he could have helped her through it. She knew he would have wanted to. If only she could have, for once, accepted the kindness of her friends as they intended it, instead of viewing it as an invasion – a potential source of more pain. If only, if only….

Her ears picked up snatches of the medics conversation, bits of harried requests over the radio, things like 'lungs sound like the Atlantic', and 'temp. 104 F', and also a couple of the 'give him 10 cc' of this or that, and 'Have the OR standing by'. Anything in more detail was beyond her capacity at the moment. She stared down at the man she loved more than life, wondering if he'd ever forgive her for causing him this much agony. Suddenly, the sounds in the car changed, as one of the monitor alarms began sounding, Assumpta jumped onto the side-seat to allow the pair of Medics access to Peter, whose heart had just stopped. They were still working as the ambulance pulled into the Hospital loading area, and a team of doctors, nurses, and technicians unloaded Peter and ran with him into the emergency room. Assumpta was then stunned to find Niamh standing over her.

"Assumpta are you all right?" Niamh was very worried about her friend; she seemed to be in shock.

"What? Yes Niamh I am fine, they've taken Peter in but his heart stopped", she stated this so matter-of-factly that Niamh reached up and touched her forehead.

"Assumpta let's get in there, Peter will want you there when he wakes up", Niamh hoped her insistence that he would wake up would encourage Assumpta, but she seemed so far away. The only real reaction she registered was when Niamh's hand touched hers. Assumpta let out a yelp of pain that would have surely revived Peter had they been in the ambulance still. For the first time both women looked at Assumpta's right hand. It was swollen to at least twice its normal size, and discoloured purple, and blue. Niamh rushed Assumpta into the entrance to the Emergency room to run almost bodily into Dr. Ryan who had been coming out to find them.

"Ah there you are Assumpta, listen it looks as though Peter is going to need some surgery, and it will be a while before you'll be able to see him. We got some tests back that show that his kidneys may have been damaged in the fall. Also…" Niamh cut him off just as Assumpta began to slide to the floor.

"Have you seen what she's done to her hand?" Niamh asked as they eased Assumpta into a chair.

"Dear God Assumpta what have you…?" Michael stopped short as he and Niamh realized simultaneously the source of the injury.

"The door", they exclaimed in chorus. Assumpta nodded weakly, and gasped audibly as Dr. Ryan began to manipulate her wrist slowly and extend her ring and smallest fingers. Then she passed out. Niamh left Assumpta in Dr. Ryan's care and went to the nearest telephone. Ambrose confirmed calling everyone, and arranging for Brian to look after Kieran for the night so Ambrose could drive up as well. She thanked him for his existence, told him she loved him and rang off. Assumpta was awake now and had been given a strong painkiller so that her shattered wrist and fingers could be repaired, but she was furiously yelling that she could not be in surgery now, because Peter would be awake soon, and need her. And why did she need surgery anyway, her hand felt loads better now? Niamh made an effort to convince her that the medicine was only temporary, and that the pins she needed put into her fingers would take no time to do, so she'd be out in time to see Peter. Nothing was working. The publican's stubborn streak had been given a shot of fuel with the medication, and now there was no hope of her being reasonable. Dr. Ryan came back out and said that if Assumpta did not go immediately and have the hand seen to, she'd never be able to pull another pint from her tap herself, because her hand would be useless. Fear glinted in the recesses of Assumpta's eyes, and she agreed after swearing Niamh to keep watch over Peter in her stead, and report any developments immediately. Niamh agreed and Assumpta was wheeled away.

"Niamh, I know you must be knackered with all of this", Dr. Ryan spoke when he was sure Assumpta was out of hearing distance.

"I'll be OK, Michael. It's the two of them I'm worrying about. Assumpta will not survive losing him I know that", her tone was grave.

"I'm afraid there is a real possibility that she will have to Niamh", he waited while she sat down in the closest chair, and then looked up with relief to see a group of friends moving purposefully toward them. Niamh would take this news better if her husband and friends were there with her. He took Brendan's extended hand, and then Padraig's, while Ambrose and Niamh embraced for a moment. Siobhan nodded at him somberly as Brendan slid his arm around her shoulder. Then Michael Ryan drew himself up, preparing to tell Peter Clifford's self-appointed adoptive family the terrible news – there was very little hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**************************** PART 7 OF? *******************************

For those that loved Peter Clifford the next few days were little more than a blur. Doctors came and went, nurses brought tea, and the occasional sandwich, along with meager update of any progress. They were now aware that Peter had developed Pneumonia before his fall, and that the accompanying fever was the cause of his black out on the roof. He would need to remain in hospital for several weeks to receive antibiotics, and regain his strength. Then suddenly, all communication ceased. Brendan Kearney was the first to verbalize the ill feeling all of them had.

"I wish someone would come and tell us something, it doesn't seem right that they've left off so suddenly. Did something happen while I was home Siobhan?"

"No Brendan, not unless it was while I was home cleaning up a bit this morning", she looked towards the spot Assumpta occupied by the door and as she did Michael entered. He looked at the group, and then at Assumpta, and he told them.

"There have been additional complications. I can't deny that they are very serious, nor can I tell you that I am sure what will happen. We have discovered that Peter bruised his kidneys quite severely when he landed. They shut down, but we have him stabilized after a dialysis treatment, and we are resting his kidneys for a time. Peter also has an infection, which is keeping his temperature very high. If it does not go down very soon, there could be brain damage, or worse. We are doing everything we can", he paused turning to Assumpta who stared at him blankly, numb.

"I still haven't seen him", she whispered. "Can't I see him please Michael?"

Before he could answer her Assumpta moved over to Niamh and resumed speaking quietly, distracted.

"It is all my fault you know. I have been abominable. I was scared I was…" Niamh broke in.

"It isn't all your doing Assumpta", she soothed.

"No Peter should have come to see me when he first felt ill", added the Doctor.

"NO. I caused this. He was only on the roof because of me, and I was cruel to him, I pushed when I knew he was exhausted…"

"He could have refused Assumpta", Siobhan answered.

"No… he couldn't", she looked utterly shattered.

Seeing the deterioration of Assumpta's state of mind, and not wishing for more than one patient at a time, Michael Ryan made the decision to allow her to see Peter. He told her so, and took her by her uninjured hand down the hall to Peter's room.

"I am not sure that he'll hear you Assumpta, but talk to him anyway. It may help him for you to be near."

Michael opened the door for her and pulled the lone chair close to the bed to her to sit in, and then he turned and closed the door behind himself. When she heard the latch on the door catch, Assumpta's head sank to the mattress beside Peter, and she sobbed until sleep took her.


	8. Chapter 8

***************************** PART 8 OF? *******************************

Assumpta woke to find that nothing in the room had changed since she'd cried her self to sleep earlier. Peter's heart continued to beat loudly through the monitor, he looked as still as he did when she'd entered the room with Dr. Ryan. The reading of his temperature still showed it to be alarmingly high. Nothing had changed; he was not any better.

_But he's still here, he's alive. That's something anyway. _, her mind whispered.

Nothing different, except the blanket someone had wrapped 'round her at some point in her repose. She vaguely wondered who, but the question immediately left her mind as she struggled painfully to work the kinks from her neck, shoulders, and arms. Silently swearing to never fall asleep atop her own arms as a pillow again, she rose from her chair, kissed Peter's hand tenderly, and whispering her promise of a speedy return to his silent form, wandered into the hall in search of her friends comforting presence.


End file.
